Escape To Nowhere
by IAmMaximum
Summary: Six years ago, Maximum Ride left the Flock. She had gone back to The School, and an interesting experiment was done leaving Max with not only herself to care for, but a baby as well. She escapes, and now must find the Flock, but where should she start? She has Escaped To Nowhere.
1. Chapter 1

Ugh! I am staring down at the table in front of me, trying to shield my eyes from the "sun". When the whitecoats built this facility, they wanted to have a place for us mutants to have "fresh air" without being outside. They didn't want to give us any way to escape, so they built the "Nature Room". It feels just like being outside, but your under a ceiling. They added all these elements, like a pond, trees, grass, flowers, and even a fake sun. I think they are shining it on my on purpose.

Anyway, let me tell you why I am here. I am at The School, as you may have noticed. Your probably thinking, "How did you get caught?" or "Where is the flock?" Lets me say this, I gave myself up so that the flock could be safe. I was promised they would be left alone if I came to The School. They all think I am dead, wherever they are.

So, back to the "Nature Room". A couple of weeks ago I asked for a pencil and paper, so I could draw something. They were reluctant to give it to me, but I said it was only to pass the time. They gave in, but then threw me out here so they could keep and eye on me. I leaned over the paper to they couldn't see what I was doing. It was a map. I had been dragged all over the place for certain tests and exercises. Whenever i got back, i would take out the piece of paper and draw the part of The School i had been in. I put all the pieces together, and walla! There is a map of The School. I had just finished putting the last couple doors in when a whitecoat came up and said it was time for me to go back to my room. I folded the paper, stuffed it in the pocket of the white robe they make us wear, and followed him out to my room. Once he had left me alone, I took out the paper, put on a new outfit, and filled my backpack with all the items i could find that i might need out there in the real world. I stuffed it all under the dresser, climbed into bed, and fell asleep dreaming about what would happen in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early, it was even still dark outside. I glanced at the small clock next to my bed, 2:35 it read. In five minutes the guards outside my room would change shifts and the door would be open for two minutes.

I quietly, but quickly climbed out of bed and collected the things I had stored under the dresser. I then sat patiently on the bed, waiting for the clock to strike 2:40. After an agonizingly long five minutes, I heard the night guards shuffle to there feet and leave.

I raced to the door and flung it open. I quietly raced down the hallways; following my map. I made it to the door I was looking for. NURSERY. I slid the door open, and tiptoed in. I had been in here before, so I knew which cot she would be in. I wrapped her up in a blanket and gently lifted her into my arms. I had no time to enjoy having my baby with me before I remembered my time limit. I grabbed my backpack and raced out the door.

I pulled out my map and quickly tiptoed through the maze of hallways and doors. I knew they would find I was gone any minute. I turned the corner and saw the front door. I was so close when I heard "GET HER!" behind me.

I glanced back and saw 20 guards were chasing after me. I crashed through the doors, starting an alarm. I then went into hyper-speed mode and did a fast U&A. I could hear gunshots behind me, but I was too far up to touch. Once I was out of site, I slowed down.

I flapped my aching wings for twelve hours before I was too tired to go on, especially with the little pink bundle in my arms. I scanned the area below and saw a cave in the side of a mountain. I swooped over and landed at the mouth of the cave.

I sat down and pulled off my backpack. I then had time to look down at her. My little joy, my daughter Leena. I know what you're thinking, "Maximum Ride had a daughter! when did this happen!?" It happened at The School. They were tired of failing at making another one of the bird kids by test tube, so they thought "Hey, lets make a natural specimen!" I was in surgery the next day so they could implant Leena into me. I had no idea what was going on until they told me a few months later when I started showing. They even told me who the father was, I don't want to think about it.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Tomorrow I would have to start looking for the flock, I needed all the rest I could get. I laid down, and as I fell into a deep darkness while curled up next to the only reason I live, I thought "I don't know where to start, I escaped to nowhere."


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to the real sun on my face and the cooing of my daughter. I look down at her, smiling. I gently lift her up, knowing that we have to move quickly. I grab my backpack and glide out of the cave. We were flying for an hour when we came across a large town. I landed about a mile outside of the border and walked the rest of the way. I found a public bathroom on main street. There was nobody inside, so I locked the door and stretched out my wings. I then cleaned up Leena and Myself. When we left, I spotted a library across the street. I checked in at the front desk and then sat down at one of the computers, putting Leena next to me. I went to the Google search engine and typed in "Bird Kids". 4,000 websites came up for news stations and scientific articles. I clicked on the 3rd one down that said "The Flock meet fans". The article says

_Five bird kids know as The Flock are coming to Noseapoint, Arizona to meet there many fans. Tickets are not needed, all you need to do is show up at Noseapoint Library at two o'clock today!_

The article was published on November 23; I looked at the date at the bottom of the computer screen, it was November 23! I had found them! Now I just had to get to Noseapoint, Arizona. I was walking up to the lady at the counter to ask her how far Arizona was when I saw a sign taped to the wall. It said,

"Just because we are named NOseapoint, doesn't mean we don't have to learn about the ocean! Check out Noseapoint Library's marine biology section today!"

I was in Arizona! That must mean they were coming to this library today! I was finally going to meet my family after six years! Angel would be 14, Gazzy would be 16, Nudge would be 18, and that means Iggy, Fang and I are all 21! Wow, I can't wait to see how they have grown.

I walk out of the library after stealing some money out of a lady's purse. I buy Leena some baby formula and myself a box of granola bars.

I find a nice spot on a bench in the town green and feed Leena. I eat two granola bars and then set out to do a little window shopping. I get dissaproving stares as we walk down the street. A teen mom is not that common here, I guess.

I am walking across the street as I see a daycare center. Perfect; I can drop Leena off while I go to the meet and greet! I hurry across the street to the center.

I sign my daughter in, telling them her age (6 months), schedual, and then saying goodbye. I can tell it was time for the meet and greet because a long line was already forming in front of the library. I hurry and get a spot as #45.

I wait 30 minutes in line till I hear, "number 45!" I hop up the stairs to the platform. A guard pushes me to a white folding table littered in pictures, blank paper and pens. I don't look up as I walk up to the first person sitting at the table.

I finally bring myself to look, only to be met with a head of black, shaggy hair. Without looking up, he says "Hey, got anything for me to sign?" I am shocked into silence by his voice. It's deeper than six years ago, almost sexy. I finally choke out "Fang?". He freezes and slowly looks up. When he sees my face, he goes pale. "Max?"


	4. Chapter 4

-A COUPLE HOURS AFTER-

Here I am, waiting at McDonalds, totally on cloud nine. After Fang realized who he was talking to he said, "Don't talk to anyone else, just meet us at McDonalds in three hours." I had nodded and ran off, hiding my face from the other people sitting at the table. I am just about to check the clock above the trashcans again when I hear his voice.

"Ok guys, we didn't just come here to eat. I have a suprise for you."

I then hear, "Man, i am HUNGRY! Can we get this over with?" I can't tell if that was Iggy or Gazzy.

Fang doesn't respond, so I take a deep breath, and stand up. They don't see me coming, since I was sitting behind them, so when I shout "YO, SUPRISE!" they all (except fang) jump ten feet in the air.

They all whip around to face me. Dead silence, then, "MAX!"

I smile as they all come rushing at me, enveloping me in a huge hug. Fang just stands there smirking.

I am bombarded with questions. "Where were you?" "What happened?" "Why did you leave?" and statements like "We thought you were dead!" and "YEAH BUDDY!" I just laugh and say "Hold on! let me get a good look at you guys!"

They all detangle themselves from me and stand up straight. My eyes land on Nudge first; she is so beautiful! She has long curly brown hair to her shoulders. She has on a pale pink knit sweater and jean shorts with black tights. Next is Angel. She has grown up a lot! Her blonde hair is now straight and in a braid down her back. She has big nerdy glasses and is dressed as a hipster. Gazzy stands tall beside her. He has grown into a man! His short blonde buzz cut, teeshirt and jeans combo makes him look older than he really is. Iggy is, wow. He has to be 6' 5'' at least! He has long strawberry blonde hair, and a little bit of a beard. He is wearing an untucked button-up shirt and khakis. He stares straight at me with a mischievious grin, wait, he is staring at me... "IGGY! you can see!" I exclaim loudly while tackling him in a hug. He laughs and nods at me, "Yup, I got my sight back two years ago."

Finally, I get a good look at Fang. He has grown a lot. His face shows no baby fat, and his hair is down to his eyes. He still wears all black, but more sophisticated with a black button-down. He stands there looking at the floor, clearly uncomfortable with everyone looking at us. I slowly walk up to him and lift his chin with my hand. He looks up into my eyes and I see everything he doesn't say, he has missed me. I break our gaze a turn to face the rest of the flock.

"Ok, so I guess you want me to explain?" I ask. They respond by screaming "YES!"

We all sit down at a booth, and I tell them my story. I explained, "Ari came to me one night while I was on my watch. He had proposed a trade. If I came back to The School willingly, they would in turn leave you guys alone. I wanted to give you guys a normal life, you deserved it. I had agreed and a week later I was taken in the night."

At that point, everyone had tears in there eyes.

I kept going, "They did the usual tests and stuff for the four years, but then they changed it up a little bit."

Iggy spoke up, "What do you mean?"

I replied, "You will see, eventually, but lets just forget that for a second. What have you guys been doing all these years?"

We talked for the next two hours. I found out that they had been living with my mom, Dr. Martinez, since we saved the world. They go to school in the next town over, Gazzy has a girlfriend named Karthen. Nudge has a boyfriend named Derek, Iggy and my sister Ella are together, and Angel has a boyfriend (I thought she was too young) named James. Fang didn't say anything the whole time.

We were leaving, and I was saying goodbye when Fang stopped me. "What do you mean, you are staying with us now, right?"

That took me by suprise! I replied, "Only if you want me to stay."

They all chimed in yes, so I agreed to come home and see my mom. I walked out the door and turned toward the daycare center. Gazzy ran up and said, "Home is this way, Max." Oh! I didn't tell them about Leena! I turned to the flock and say, "Can I stop and get something first?" They all shrug and follow me.

They seemed a little shocked when I opened the daycare center door and leed them in. The lady at the counter recognized me and ran to collect Leena. She was sleeping as she was handed to me. I payed the lady and left, the flock following silently. Once outside, I turn and whisper "lead the way."


	5. Chapter 5

I get weird stares all around, but Fang motions for me to follow and we walk to a clearing on the outside of town. We all spread our wings and do a U&A.

They lead me to the middle of nowhere, until I see a large cabin. We land in the front yard, and walk into the house. As the door bangs closed, two people come out of what i assume is the kitchen. The first is Ella. She is so pretty! Her hair is in a short bob and she wears skinny jeans and a sheer blue shirt, She runs into Iggy's arms and they kiss passionately. They get greeted with a chorus of "ewwwww" coming from the others. I think it was cute. Next comes my mom, or Dr. Martinez. She is wiping her hands on a dish towel and is wearing an apron. "Kids! Where were you? The signing ended hours ago!" she exclaims as she hugs everyone. They still don't realize I am here.

"Sorry, we met someone and kind of got distracted catching up." Fang says with a smile.

"Oh, who?" she asks. That is when I step out from behind everyone and say "Hey mom!"

She freezes, but Ella wastes no time. She tackles me in a hug while screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MAX!"

I laugh, but remind her of Leena. "Ella,I am happy to see you too, but please watch out, she is asleep."

Ella steps back and looks into my arms. "Oh my, Max, who's baby is that?" Mom finally says. She comes up and gives my a side hug, making sure not to nudge Leena.

"I will explain, but can we sit down somewhere?" I ask her. She nods and leads us all to the living room. I sit on the couch and adjust Leena so she lays in my lap. I look up to see everyone staring at me. I take a deep breath and explain.

"She was not created naturally, The School had gotten tired of failing at making test tube specimens. They wanted to try and see if a natural specimen was an option. They implanted her into me. Thank God it worked the first time, because it was painful. So, yeah. Her name is Leena Nicola Ride and she is 6 months old." Fang's eyebrow raised when I said Nicola, he must have made the connection that I had used the girl version of his cover name, Nick.

"Do you know who the father is?" asked mom. I couldn't lie, so I said "Yes, but I don't want to say right now." They nodded in understanding.

I tried to stifle my yawn, but apparently they noticed. Mom sent me up stairs with directions to the guest room, while everyone else went there separate ways. I found my way and got Leena settled in the middle of the bed. I sat on the edge, watching her sleep and thinking about her father. If only he knew I loved him. I was half asleep when a knock sounded on my door. I sleepily walked up and opened it to find Fang standing there is sweatpants only. Wow, he had a nice 6 pack...MAX! Focus! I looked up into his eyes and asked "What's up?" I walked back into the room, beckoning for him to follow. I turned around and he asked, "Can you tell me?" I was confused, "Tell you what?" "Who Leena's father is," he replied. I froze, not knowing if I should tell him. It was quiet for a long time before I answered, "Do you really want to know?" He nodded. I took a deep breath and said, "You."


	6. Chapter 6

I turned around, not wanting to see his face. "It is ok if you don't want to be a part of her life. I would understand, you didn't ask for this," I choked out, starting to cry. Yup, Maximum Ride was crying. I got no reply from him.

I was afraid he had left until I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and his head nestle into my neck. His reply was muffled, "That would not be ok."

I turned around in his arms and looked up into his eyes. "Max, from the moment I heard Leena was your child, I wanted her to be mine. I was jealous of the man who was her father. I love you, Maximum. I always have, and I missed you so much when you left. I almost died inside."

Wow, that was the longest thing he has ever said. "I love you too Fang," was all I could get out before I started to sob. He pulled me even closer and hugged me for what felt like hours. He carried me over to the bed and laid me down next to our daughter. He then surprised me even more by climbing in on her other side. He wrapped us both up in his arms and whispered, "My two favorite girls." We fell asleep like that.

In the morning, I woke up to an empty bed. I started to panic, I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where I heard bustling and bumping. I was greeted with the craziest sight.

Ella, Nudge and Angel were sitting in front of Leena, who was in Ella's old highchair. Fang, Gazzy and Iggy were hovering behind them, watching. Gazzy and Iggy were fighting about who should hold the can of baby formula that Iggy had, and Ella was holding a full bottle. She was trying to coax Leena into drinking it saying, "Come on baby, aren't you hungry?"

I sat there for a minute, taking in the scene before stepping in. "She will only eat if I feed her. She would do the same thing to the whitecoats at The School." They all turned to me, surprise on there faces. I walked over to them, gently took the bottle out of Ella's hands and sat in front of my baby. "Come on girly girl, thats right, there you go," I cooed to my daughter as she slowly opened her teeny mouth and sipped from the bottle. The girls looked at me with surprise, while the boys gave them a look that said _Why couldn't you do that? _

When she was done, Fang asked if he could go change her out of her pjs. I nodded, smiling as I watched him take our daughter up the stairs. I turned around to get questioning looks from the rest of the flock. "What?" I asked. Ella piped up, "Is there anything we should know?" I took a deep breath and replied "Fang is her father" just as mom walked in. She went over to the fridge, poured a glass of milk, said "I knew it!" and then left. Everyone else said things like "I totally called it!" and "Awww that is so cute!" I blushed and went to see how Fang was doing.

I peeked my head in the doorway first, to make sure he was in there, before walking into my room. I saw Fang on the floor playing peek-a-boo with Leena. He looked up when he heard the door shut and gave me a quick smile before looking back down at our girl. "She is so..." he starts, waving his hands back and forth. I finish "You." He gives me a questioning look. "Didn't you see? She has black wings like you, she has black hair like you, she even has the same personality! She is a miniature, girl version of you, Fang." "She is cuter than me though," he adds. "I walk over and sit down next to him. "You aren't cute Fang." His face falls. "Your better than cute, your sharp!" I say laughing. He smirks and leans over to kiss my cheek. "Thank you, I have never been called sharp before." He says with an amused expression. "Well, now you have," I finish. We spend the rest of the day sitting on the floor with our daughter, just chilling, loving the time we had together after six years of separation. Once Leena went to sleep, Fang kissed me for about 5 minutes before Gazzy showed up outside the door shouting about how the others were trying to sleep. Nudge ran into the hallway, smacked her hand over his mouth and dragged him away saying "Your welcome!" Fang and I just laughed the whole time, not wanting this to end.


	7. This is GOODBYE

Hello my readers!

I know you all want to know what I am up to, and why I haven't been on here in 5 MONTHS...but I can't tell you. Me being a kick-ass flying machine-everyone wants me to save them. It is tiring, and not really fun anymore. So, this is goodbye. I am officially retiring! Me, Fang, and Leena (you thought I was joking about having a daughter, didn't you) are off to live in the country where no one can find us. I can tell you now this will be the last time you will ever hear from me.

Goodbye forever, and never forget to

Fly On

~Maximum Ride, and The Flock

P.S. Gazzy and Nudge say hi!


End file.
